Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet-guiding device assembly with a sheet hold-downer for a sheet-processing machine.
The published non-prosecuted Japanese Patent Application 5-88942 discloses a small plate for holding down sheets of paper which is displaceably supported on a crossbar or traverse extending transversely to a sheet feeding direction and which is disposed so as to be swivellable about a bolt in order to adjust or set a spaced distance between a front lay seat or support and the small sheet hold-down plate.
With regard to the heretofore known device of the foregoing Japanese publication, it is of considerable disadvantage that a large amount of space is required therefor. Moreover, a danger arising with the use thereof is that scratches will be made in the printed subject by the point of the small sheet hold-down plate, and the scratches will impair the quality of the print.